Wandering Souls
by Not a Shorty
Summary: All I had left, all that there was left of it, was my niisan. He was always there for me, until they came...From Ed's POV, most of the time, R & R, EdxKag


_**Wandering Souls**_

_By Nina Elric

* * *

_

_The soul of my nii-san is always with, that is, before today had happened…

* * *

_

**Chapter One - **Shinidamachuu

**'Soul Skimmer'**

**Ed's POV**

Alphonse and I were walking down the all too familiar path down to the Rockbell household. I needed repairs and Al was beginning to rust. So I slowly made my way down the pathway, kicking up leaves and dirt as I slid my feet forwards. I was tired, and if Alphonse _could_ get tired, he probably would be too. I stopped and sighed. We were almost there, and I knew what was coming. The wrench.

"Well, Al, we're almost there…." I sighed a long sigh and stood straight. "I…the wrench is going to fly, so beware," I knocked on Al's armored body and smiled slightly.

Al chuckled and gave a short sigh of relief. He knew that since he couldn't feel that sort of pain, that he could be hit with the wrench all he wanted. "Got it brother, let's go." He said knowingly that I _could_ feel that pain.

"HA HA! Onwards to Winry's house we go!" I chanted and raised a fist in the air. I began running slightly and Al trailed behind.

**---About 5 Minutes Later---**

"EDWARD!" I skidded behind Al and peered out into the house. Winry came storming out. She had steam swarming up from out of her ears. She was boiling. My face turned white as I stood behind Alphonse, trembling with exaggerated fear (I really wasn't scared…ha ha!). She demanded where I was and told Alphonse to tell her. "Where is **he**, Alphonse?"

"H-here ma'am." Alphonse had turned traitor on me! _Why'd you go on and do that, Al?_ I thought roughly. I was too busy thinking and before I knew it, I was on the ground, eating dirt with an enlarged bump on my head.

"OW!" I yelped in pain. The wrench had finally gone flying, and it collided into my head. I was stilling rubbing my head when I got up. "Why'd you do that? I just came to visit…and…" I stammered a bit and once again…_WHACK_…the wrench once again crashed into my skull. I felt the throbbing pain of the metal to flesh, and you know what? IT HURT!

After we had went into the Rockbell's house, we decided to eat.

"I know you need your automa--" I knew what she was going to say, so before she finished, I change the sublect, and quickly, too.

"Hey, why don't I go unpack, Alphonse, you coming." Al nodded and we head upstairs to the rooms we were in. Alphonse unlatched his chest plate and pulled out a small brown suitcase. That would be mine. "Hey, thanks." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Somewhere in****Sengoku JidaiJapan...**

A boy stood up and was watching the sunset as he, and his friends: Kagome Higurashi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and lastly, the fire neko, Kirara.

The boy was wearing a red kimono and he had long silver-white hair that was flowing with wind. His eyes were golden and he had unusual ears. They were dog ears! White, little dog ears. His name was...InuYasha, the half-breed demon.

His friend, or rather **girl**friend, had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was the reincarnation of a sacred priestess named Kikyo. Her eyes had an acceptionally beautiful shine to them, and her hair also had a gentle flow with the wind. She wore a sailor fuku-style school uniform. She lived in the modern, 1998, Japan. Her name was Kagome Hirgurashi, a Japanese school-girl who lived in modern-day Tokyo.

Sango was a demon exterminator. She killed demons as her job and she did it with her trusty friend Kirara. She usually would use her Hiraikotsu to defeat the monsters. She had a demon externimator suit to protect her, she wore her hair tied in a low ponytail. Her hair was too, black.

Miroku had short, black hair. He was not a girl...but he was a womanizer, or a pervert, as some would say. But when he needed to, he would be serious. He wore a long purple kimono-type outfit. He carried the cursed wind tunnel in his right hand, and he carried a long golden staff, with rings that dangled from the top.

Lastly, Shippo the kitsune child. He was very short and had light brown hair. He had a large fluffy. He used a type of 'magic' called fow magic. He could use his small top or anything else, really, and make itlarger by using an illusion.

**---In the Forest of InuYasha---**

A young girl with the scent of blood and flesh roamed throughout the forest. She had long black hair, similar to Sango's style, flowing and carressing behind her. Large Shinidamachuu, or 'Soul Skimmers', roamed with her. She stopped, sensing that 'it was time...'.

"It's time..." She said, sending off her skimmers to do as she wanted them to do. "Go bring me the boy's soulwho has the metal body!" She commanded as her soul skimmers...

**---Back where the Inu-gang are---**

InuYasha's ear twitched he then got into a low fighting stance. I looked toward his forest and saw the soul skimmers going to the well.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled to his girl. "Kikyo's soul skimmers...they're heading towards the well!"

"What! Oh...oh-no...we need to go to the dry well!" She stood up and turned towards the rest of the gang. "Guys, go to the forest and find Kikyo. ask her what's going on and I'll join you later." Kagome turned back to InuYasha and continued. "InuYasha, take me to the well."

"Gotch ya, let's go!" Kagome jumped onto his back and they went to the bone-eaters well to see what was going on.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? I got writer's block at the very end of it, sorry. Review if you would, please!


End file.
